Gaming halls have proliferated across the country and in many areas of the world, offering games such as bingo, keno, roulette, lotto, and other games where players share a common set of game state data. Computerized versions of these games have replaced traditional methods of play in many instances and provide players with remote gaming devices that allow game play at various locations inside a gaming hall. However, for games such as bingo, players that step away from the remote gaming device run the risk of missing a winning ball call and forfeiting the prize. Wireless gaming units reduce this problem to a certain degree, but reception problems are inherent to wireless environments and many gaming halls accommodate only limited transmission areas. Players using wireless systems still run the risk of forfeiting their prizes if they are momentarily in a bad reception area.
Existing gaming halls utilizing wireless environments do not adequately transmit game state data to the remote gaming devices. If a player moves into a bad reception area and back into a good reception area, the game state data that is typically broadcast is insufficient to allow a remote unit to recover any lost game state data and allow a player to continue in the game. Similarly, such game state data broadcasts are unable to allow remote units to catch up to a current game if a player enters the game anytime after its beginning.